wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Valeera Sanguinar
:'"I take my anger out on our enemies! Unlike some grouches…" Valeera Sanguinar, along with Broll Bearmantle, was a companion of Varian Wrynn. Biography When Valeera was young, her family was killed by bandits. She survived both the bandits and the Scourge, eking out a living by stealing what she needed; however, when trying to steal a shaman's talisman, she was caught and jailed. Showing her fighting prowess by injuring several of the guards in the process, it's possible that is how she attracted the attention of the Arena promoter. The day before she was to implement her escape plan, Valeera was sold to Rehgar Earthfury so she could join Bloodeye Redfist and Broll Bearmantle in team combat in the Crimson Ring. Soon after, Bloodeye was killed and Broll told Valeera the stories of both Rehgar and Bloodeye. After Bloodeye's funeral pyre, Valeera and Broll were being transported in a caged wagon to Orgrimmar to be trained as gladiators. On their way, they were joined by a human who had washed up on the seashore with no memory. When they reached Orgrimmar, they were caged once again; with the human who did nothing but brood while the two elves argued. That evening in the cages, Broll offered the human a meditation remedy, and the man had a brief flash of memory. The meditation was interrupted by Valeera, which nearly sparked her and Broll coming to blows. Eventually the three traveled to the Dire Maul in Feralas where the gladiatorial contests took place. After a bloody battle, they emerged the victors. Impressed by Varian's skill at arms, the crowd gave him the orcish moniker Lo'Gosh; which means "Ghost Wolf". After winning the Dire Maul gladiatorial contests, Rehgar sold Valeera to Helka Grimtotem , a gladiator mistress, for 2000 gold. Helka wanted Valeera to lead an all-female gladiator team consisting of an orc and a troll. However soon after they set out for an exhibition game on the Merchant Coast, Valeera escaped with the wyvern Bristlefur. Valeera then went searching for Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh who have escaped from Rehgar Earthfury. As she followed them she discovered that an assassin was also trailing them. She eventually caught up with the assassin and, after catching it off guard, managed to defeat the assassin (with the help of some local beasts). Worn out from the fight she was rescued by Aegwynn who saw great things in her. Aegwynn reunited her with Broll and Lo'Gosh as they were about to leave for Stormwind City. During the trip across the Great Sea, she helped Varian and Broll defend the ship against attacking naga, but during the fight she absorbed the arcane energies of a Naga sea witch's trident, this act was what started her addiction to mana. .]] After she arrived at Menethil Harbor, she along with Varian, Broll and a dwarf called Thargas Anvilmar, started their journey towards Ironforge, but on their way, they were stopped by Vendellin Soulfire, a blood elf warlock. He placed the mark of Kathra'Natir upon Valeera and by doing so caused the demon Kathra'Natir to possess her. Because she was inflicted with the fel energies of the demon that occasionally took control of her and exacerbated her addiction, she was left behind in Ironforge while the rest of them embarked on a mission to rescue Marshal Windsor. Secluded in her room, the demon tried to take control of her body by feeding her feelings of abandonment using visions of her deceased parents to verbally abuse her. But she regained control of her senses when a vision of Aegwynn told her she was not alone and that she had people like Broll and Varian who loved her. She later rendezvous with Varian and Broll after their mission, informing them that she's better and in control of herself again. When the group got to Stormwind City, she helped reveal Onyxia's treachery, and she traveled with King Varian back across the sea, to finally kill Onyxia. After the death of Onyxia, Varian offered both Broll and Valeera a permanent place in Stormwind, in which they could act as Varian's bodyguards and advisers. Valeera and Anduin convinced Varian that he should create peace between the Horde and the Alliance, but when the peace summit was about to happen, Theramore was attacked by the Twilight's Hammer clan, and although the threat was stopped; the peace summit was ruined. When the Scourge attacked Stormwind, Valeera stayed in Theramore and made a deal with Garona to rescue her son Med'an in exchange for her cooperation in revealing the identities of her masters. She later partnered with Meryl Winterstorm and traveled with him to Ahn'Qiraj to save Med'an. They found Med'an, hanging on the dead body of the old god C'thun. But before they could get away from the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, they were intercepted by Cho'gall. Valeera offered herself willingly to the demon inside her in order to give Meryl and Med'an more time to make their escape. Meryl however didn't want to leave her so he teleported them all away from Cho'gall. When they reached a secure location, Kathra'Natir attacked Meryl who along with the Council of Tirisfal, had banished him thousands of years ago. In order to lure the demon away from Valeera's body, Meryl challenged the demon to possess his powerful magical body instead. As the demon tried to possess him, Meryl proved himself the stronger of the two wills and repressed the demon within his body. Meryl then asked Med'an and Valeera to never tell anyone about what happened between him and the demon. Wrath of the Lich King .]] In the pre-launch World Event, at Stormwind Harbor, Valeera appears underneath a statue complaining about the hospitality of the Alliance and urging the Alliance and Horde to remain focused on the threat of the Lich King. :I heard the Horde is amassing its own army to head to Northrend. HOPEFULLY your Alliance and the Horde can focus on the real threat. You know, instead of each other? :''Somehow I think that's unlikely to happen, if my experience here is any indication. Your people have been SO welcoming to me. : Her appearance in Stormwind during the Scourge attack would later be contradicted by the events of the comic, where she helped Meryl Felstorm saving Med'an. Valeera also appears in Tirisfal Glades next to Broll Bearmantle as part of the Wrath of the Lich King quest . Quotes * "I am neither Horde nor Alliance. What has either faction ever done for me?" * "My loyalties are personal-- To King Varian and to his son!" * "We can be trusted Broll. To fight as we choose with all our powers with mind and body. To know our friends from our enemies. And to avenge all slights against us. You can place your trust in that!" * "Nothing is worse than betraying those you love!" Trivia *Her name is derived from the Latin word ''sanguine, meaning "blood". *Valeera Sanguinar is a blood elf rogue featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 1 action figure set. *Valeera appears in World of Warcraft: The Comic. Described as being "young, hot and bitter", she has come to realise that the world has become a very different place since the destruction of Quel'Thalas. It was said early on that she is physically attracted to the main human protagonist of the series.http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/730/. This idea has not been visited in the comic and Varian even refers to her as a child several times. Relatives In World of Warcraft there is a blood elf paladin named Lord Sanguinar, one of Kael'thas Sunstrider's advisors in Tempest Keep. Whether Valeera is related to him is unknown. Gallery File:WoWValeera.jpg|Valeera's early beta model. File:WoWValeera2.jpg|Valeera during the battle of the Undercity. File:Valeera TCG.jpg|Valeera Sanguinar from the WoW TCG. File:Valeera Figure.jpg|Valeera Sanguinar figure. References External links es:Valeera Sanguinar fr:Valeera Sanguinar Category:Blood elves Category:Rogues Category:Gladiators Category:Action figures Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Tirisfal Glades NPCs